Glass-ceramic-to-metal seals involve complex interfacial reactions. In one instance, the structure includes a glass-ceramic (GC) component and a metal component (e.g., a stainless steel (SS) component), in which an interfacial seal is disposed between the GC component and the metal component. In particular, a glass-ceramic-to-stainless steel (GCtSS) seal is beneficial because coefficients of thermal expansion (CTEs) can be matched between the GC material and the SS material. However, bonding between the GC and the SS can be difficult to achieve, and retaining hermeticity of the seal remains an issue. Accordingly, there is a need for additional materials and methods to improve GC interfacial seals.